Icy Hearts and Burning Tears
by Rashka
Summary: Seto Kaiba may be a glacier but he knows what it's like to lose people. This is the story of our fave dragon duelist helping a fellow classmate mourn the loss of a friend back home.


Disclaimer: don't own the song or the show. No sue, no pay. 

This is a side story to the Dragon Song series, more of a therapy session for me than anything else.

_Time passes by so quickly_ _But I guess I thought you'd be here forever._

_I never even had the chance,_

_To say goodbye_

There's so many things to tell you 

_Left unsaid until now…_

"Now turn in your books to page 349…" 

Seto quietly flipped to the right page and stared at it. What the crap? He'd done this stuff ages ago! He flipped the book closed with a dull fwap. Morons. Half the junk in that math book he didn't need and the other half he'd known since elementary school. Given the choice, he probably wouldn't have but that was beside the point.

His gaze wandered around the classroom. All the other students were scribbling furiously away at their work, some moving slower than others. Seto rolled his eyes. It's not like this math was that hard. It just took a little effort and brainpower that in this class he was sure didn't exist.

-snap!-

He glanced over at the noise. Melody Solo had just shut her book with a little more force than necessary and was now staring at the desk. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her. He'd never liked her all that much…and this time he actually had a reason. What with her smart aleck retorts and backhanded insults, she sometimes made it hard for people to get close.

But he had to admit he was fascinated with her. The fact she could hold her own in a 'scrimmage' with him was testament to her quick mind, which was more than he could say for most people in here. He certainly didn't _hate_ her, in any sense of the word. Maybe they were just too alike for their own good.

Melody ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She seemed completely oblivious that he was watching. That wasn't like her. Not at all. That girl had always been so…he wasn't sure how to put it…alert, maybe. She was different somehow.

Her breathing started to hitch and she clenched her fists. She was fighting back tears, he could tell. He'd had that feeling enough times.

-riiiiiiiiiiiing!-

The lunch bell rang, jolting Seto out of his thoughts.

"All right class, you can finish when you get back. Anything you don't finish in class is homework."

The teens shuffled out towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Mel!"

Seto bristled. Wheeler.

Joey pushed through the crowds with Yugi and Tea.

"You all right, Mel?"

Melody stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"I'm fine, Joey," she said curtly.

"You didn't seem that way in class. What's wrong?"

The CEO couldn't help but flinch. Tact was not something Tea Gardner was known for.

"I just want to be alone guys. I'll see you in class."

"Are you coming to lunch?"

Seto bit back a frustrated groan. Couldn't they see she wanted them to go away? Were they really that blind?

"Come on, Mel. You can eat with us."

Guess so.

"Yeah, we can make room."

Joey went forward to touch her shoulder.

"I said no!"

She whirled and slashed at his face, her sharp nails drawing blood.

"Aah!" Joey put a hand to his cheek. "Melody…"

The girl squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just leave me alone!"

She turned and ran, leaving the group in stunned silence.

_Fools,_ Seto thought. He stuck his hands in his pockets and kept walking. They didn't know the first thing about people like her. When they said jump, you asked how high. You didn't ask how _come_. Not unless you wanted to end up like Wheeler with claw marks on his face.

Still…Melody wasn't one to lash out at someone, even if that someone was as annoying as Wheeler and Gardner.

He pushed the whole thing to the back of his mind. That girl was none of his concern.

"Hey Joey, are you all right?"

"Yeah man, those scratches look deep."

Joey shrugged as they were coming back from lunch and sat down.

"I think so. Geeze, what's gotten into her?"

Tea pulled out a tissue and dabbed the still-bleeding scratches.

"She's been like that all day. Do you think one of us should try talking to her?"

Duke shook his head.

"No way. She just needs time to cool down. I'm sure she didn't _mean_ to hurt you, Joey. She may just be in a bad mood she couldn't explain."

"I think she explained it very well."

The whole group shot glares at the CEO.

"No one asked you, Moneybags!" Joey snapped. "Keep moving!"

Seto dropped a piece of paper on the teacher's desk and waited for her to sign it.

"Wheeler, a word of advice. Always do what a woman says. Hn, as if you don't cowtow to everyone else anyway."

"Why I oughta-!"

"Joey, don't!"

The teacher handed back the pass and Seto walked out, Joey's curses at his back.

_Idiot_.

He strode down the hallway to the library at a leisurely pace. It was quiet out here, a welcome relief to the chaos of the classroom. The noise gave him such a headache.

Speaking of headaches… 

Seto spotted a lone figure sitting on a bench outside. Melody. Ooh, if someone caught her she would be in so much trouble. The thought almost made him grin. Melody had never been one for rules and the banter between herself and the teacher had amused him to no end. He'd never let on to that of course but still.

Suddenly he got this urge to go down and talk to her. Why he wasn't sure but…what would be the harm? Besides, it would be so much fun to find out what's bothering her and hold it over Wheeler's head. The fact that this could very well be considered childish didn't even cross his mind.

_Let's see what you're hiding, Solo._

Melody folded her arms and sighed. The bell to go back inside had just rung but she didn't care. It hurt to think, much less walk to some boring classroom.

A bird whistled across the parking lot, a mockingbird it looked like. She found herself studying the feathers, how they laid, how they were shaped, what colors they were, and wondered. Wondered just how Katelan would've drawn them.

Tears stung her eyes. It wasn't fair! Why'd it have to be Katelan? Why'd it-

A new scent wafted in the air…she knew that scent…who was it…?

She bit back a moan. Seto Kaiba. Well, this day just kept getting better and better.

The CEO came to stand next to her and waited, apparently, for some kind of acknowledgement.

Melody put a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes.

"Go away, Kaiba."

"No."

The sheer arrogance behind that one word was nearly enough to make her attack.

"Don't you have some poor miscreant to fire or something?"

"I can always do that."

"Then why don't you?"

Seto sat down on the bench, close enough to be heard, far enough away to give her space. Although, he was painfully aware he was well within reach should she decide to claw him like she did Wheeler.

"I saw you in class. Looked like you were crying."

Melody glared at him as if he'd just revealed some horrible weakness.

"Why were you watching me?"

"I just was."

She rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose you want me to tell you why I was crying."

"No. Not really."

"Then why-"

"Am I here? For the same reason you are. To get out of that monotonous prison they call a classroom."

"Whatever."

The two sat there in tense silence. Melody didn't want to talk and yet she was sure he wouldn't leave until she did. But how could she relate to him? She didn't know this creep from Adam and she sure wasn't going to pour out her heart to someone who so thoroughly enjoyed breaking everyone else's.

Finally she spoke up; she couldn't stand the quiet anymore.

"Why are you here, Kaiba? If you wanted to get out of class you could've gone to the library or something."

Seto pulled out the hall pass.

"For all intents and purposes, I _am_ in the library."

"And I take it you're not going to go away anytime soon?" 

"Where else would I go?"

"Ooh, that's just screaming for a tasteless comment."

Kaiba grinned, smirked really.

"That won't get me to leave."

"It was a shot."

His smirk faded.

"Yugi and his rat pack are worried about you. Especially after what you did to Wheeler."

Melody glanced away.

"Is he ok?"

Seto shrugged.

"He'll live, if that's what you mean. Otherwise I could care less."

"Geeze, no wonder you're still single."

Seto didn't reply and Melody felt his eyes on her, searching for something maybe. Or maybe he was just waiting for…well what _was_ he waiting for?

That bird twittered again, closer this time so she could see even more details. The brightness of its eyes, the little twitch of its little fluffball of a body. Her heart clenched in her chest.

"Have you ever lost someone, Kaiba? Someone close?"

"…Yes," he said quietly.

"How did you deal with it?"

"I moved on. And I never looked back."

Melody sniffled.

"One of my friends back home, Katelan, was diagnosed with leukemia almost two years ago. She went through all the chemo and everything and then she came back to school. She had to go back every month but she was still home."

She had no earthly idea why she was saying any of this. It just felt right.

"Then she had a relapse and she went back up to the hospital. After a few months of more chemo, we thought she would be able to come back in like February. Then she had another relapse, her body shut down, and she was put on a respirator. She went through this whole roller coaster thing until finally, it got to the point where the hospital she was in couldn't do anything. She went to another one that said they'd have to start over but they might be able to help but they found out they couldn't.

"So she was given the choice: continue with the treatment that only had 10-15 chance of success or just come home."

"And she came home."

Melody nodded.

"I went to see her after she came home. She looked a lot different but she sounded the same." She grinned through her tears. "We talked, she tried to teach me to play chess…I was horrible at it.

"Then I went to see her a couple days later and she was just…she looked so weak. She barely talked, she didn't move, she couldn't even sit up on her own. Her mom said she was slipping more and more to where she didn't even know who she was or who her family was. She was so doped up on morphine there at the end…she couldn't feel anything even if she wanted to."

Wiping her eyes with one hand, she reached into her pocket with the other. She handed Seto a piece of paper, a letter from the looks of it. '1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester, New York' was printed neatly in the corner of the envelope.

"I got that this morning. From New York. Mr. Oyama gave it to me during homeroom."

"Who sent it?"

"Her brother. Well, sort of her brother. They were close enough to be family."

Seto scanned the letter then gave it back. When he didn't say anything, Melody raised an eyebrow.

"What? No verbal backhand? No sermon about being weak? No ten second recap of how you survived because you're the best?"

The young man shook his head. He was merciless when the time called for it but not for something like this. He was cold. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel.

"How old was she?"

"Sixteen."

He nodded slowly. Staring out at the street, he said, "She didn't deserve to die."

"No, she didn't. I just get so mad! Why did it have to be her? She didn't do anything! She didn't do anything…" The tears came faster now and her not being able to hold them in made her even angrier.

"Melody…"

It was the first time he'd ever used her first name.

"There was nothing you could've done."

It was weird; hearing words of comfort from a man who's only real love was for power.

"It still hurts."

"_She_ doesn't hurt anymore."

"I know. I keep telling myself that but…I still miss her." Melody took out a tissue and blew her nose.

"…She was lucky."

"What?"

"To have someone like you. I don't hold any stock in that mushy nonsense Gardner's always spouting but if you were as close as it sounds, she died happy. Which is more than I can say for some people."

"Thank you. I think."

Seto got up and started to walk away.

"Don't ever forget her, Solo," he said over his shoulder. "Don't ever let yourself forget how she lived. You'll be that much stronger for it in the end knowing you still remember her."

Melody watched him leave, thinking. Seto's words made sense and she knew he meant what he said –otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. But still…it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Kaiba?"

He stopped.

"What?"

"Will this…ever go away?"

Seto turned around and stared at her. She was so vulnerable right now. He could see it in her eyes. She was frightened, alone, and confused. It scared him to see someone he knew was incredibly strong reduced to tears. And if he were anyone else, he wouldn't answer; he'd just go over and give her a hug.

But that wasn't his style.

Finally he took a deep breath and licked his lips. He had to be honest on this one. She deserved that much.

"No. But if you censor what you chose to remember, it won't hurt as much."

"What do you mean?"

Seto walked back to her, his deep blue eyes for once showing something other than contempt towards another human being.

"You have to keep going, Melody. Don't let yourself slip into a coma just because you feel sorry for yourself. You're stronger than that. But don't think about how she died or the fact that she was too young. Remember _her_."

Melody glanced back at the bird then up at him.

"I still miss her."

"And the twerps are missing you."

He held out his hand as the first raindrops started falling. The girl hesitated.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She gingerly took his hand then tightened her grip and pulled herself up. Seto nodded in approval, squeezing her hand almost imperceptibly.

"Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

The bird whistled cheerfully as it bounced in and out of the raindrops.

"Yeah, I'm ready. And Kaiba?"

"Seto."

"Seto…"

Melody thought about kissing his cheek but settled for squeezing his arm.

"Thank you."

"You'll be fine."

She grinned.

"Yeah. I think I will."

Off in the trees, the little bird warbled out his song as loud as his tiny little voice would allow.

The next day, Melody sat secluded in the corner of the lunchroom. Yugi and the others watched her from afar but didn't dare get any closer. Her behavior yesterday was still painfully fresh in their minds and even Tea, with her annoying friendship speeches, wouldn't do anything. Apparently they didn't feel like they needed to talk to her.

Seto felt ready to scream at the bloody idiots for being so stupid. Really, what else was she possibly going to do? Yes she was grieving but geeze.

With a sigh, he walked over to her and sat down. He could feel Wheeler and his pack staring at him the whole way but they could get over it.

"Hey Seto," she muttered.

"Hey yourself. How you doing?"

Melody propped her chin on her palm and shrugged.

"I want my brother."

Seto blinked.

"You have a brother?"

"Yup. He's always been real good with this kind of stuff." She sighed and took a drink of the water bottle on the table. "Bobby e-mailed me last night."

"Who?"

"He's the guy who wrote me earlier."

"Ah. What did he say?"

She sighed.

"The service for her is on Saturday."

"In New York?"

"Yeah. I got some money saved and anything else I can borrow from Mai."

Seto raised an eyebrow and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Anyone else and I'd think you'd be giving me some kind of hint."

"No." Melody gave him her 'are-you-kidding' look. "I don't expect anything from you."

The CEO glanced over at the Pack, as he called them sometimes, then back at Melody.

"Do they know what's going on?"

"Not yet. And don't you dare tell me they deserve to. I am in no mood for that."

"I haven't said a word," he grinned. She grinned back, a little sheepish.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's all right. When will you leave for New York?"

"As soon as I can."

There was a pause.

"Don't worry about your schoolwork. I'll handle everything here."

Melody stared at him curiously.

"Why are you being so nice to me? First that talk yesterday now this? What, you gonna ask me out or something?"

"Hn. Don't hold your breath."

"Then what is it?" Her eyes narrowed. "You're not trying to pull something are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"But you're not going to answer are you?"

Seto grinned again, this time a little mischievous.

"Fine. Fine, don't answer." Melody heard Joey fall off his chair and winced. "I don't want to tell them. I don't…want their pity. I just can't handle that right now."

"Then leave them a note."

"Seto, are you serious? The _teacher_ can barely read my handwriting."

"I can."

"One of the few. –sigh- Anyway, I'll see ya later."

"All right."

Seto watched her leave and propped his chin on his hands, thinking. Yes. He knew what he needed to do.

Access Haneda Airport… 

Search: Tickets

Enter.

Departures: New York City, New York, United States of America.

Flight: Wednesday, 7:00 pm D terminal.

Schedule flight.

One passenger: Melody Solo, 18, Caucasian female

First class, aisle seat

Full access to computer terminals and phones, no questions asked.

Form of payment: Credit.

Account number: 63572589421

Processing, please wait…

Thank you, Mr. Kaiba, and enjoy your flight.

…beep beep beep beep…riiing riiiing riiing…

"Hello, Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning, this is Ororo Munroe, how can I help you?"

"Do you know a Melody Solo? She received several letters from your…institute."

"Melody Solo…yes, I know her. Is she all right? Who is this?"

"Nevermind. She'll be flying in from Japan on the seven 'o' clock flight from Haneda Airport."

"I see. And you'd like me to pick her up? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Why else would I call?"

-pause-

"Very well, consider her taken care of, Mr.…?"

"My name doesn't matter. Just make sure you're at the airport."

-click-

-knock knock-

"Just a minute! What the crap is up with this?" Melody angrily slapped the monitor and got up. Looking through the peephole, she had to choke back a laugh.

"Seto?"

"Who else?" he replied as he came in.

"What are you doing here? How'd you know where I live?"

"Connections."

"Uh-huh. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm not staying." He peeked at the computer screen, which flashed a blinking red 'ERROR' sign. "Problem?"

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah. I'm trying to buy my ticket online but it won't let me. It says I already have a ticket."

"Oh really."

"Yeah." She motioned at the screen with aggravation. "Stupid thing doesn't know me from Eve but still, how many Melody Solos are there? You'd think I'd be able to get a bloody scrap of paper that actually says I'm me!"

Seto pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it up, the airline logo clearly visible.

"You mean _this_ bloody scrap of paper?"

O.O "Seto, you didn't…" 

He took her hand and closed it around the envelope.

"I think that's yours."

Melody shook her head.

"No. No, I can't take this."

"You just did."

"Seto! I told you I didn't want your help! I am not destitute, all right? I can do this on my own!"

"I know. I was just faster."

She tried to give it back.

"I won't take charity, Seto, take it back."

"I can't. No refunds."

"Then just-just…Here." She tossed it in the trashcan without a second thought and Seto's expression ranged from surprise to downright amusement. As calmly as he could without laughing in her face, he bent down and retrieved the ticket. Then he held it in front of her nose, silently asking her to take it. Melody shook her head again.

"I appreciate the gesture but I can't accept it. I've never taken charity before and I don't intend to start now, especially from you."

"Don't think of it as charity. Think of it as…an investment."

"An investment! What kind of fool do you take me for? You're just feeling sorry for me!"

"That's not true. I don't waste my energy feeling sorry for people."

Melody resolutely folded her arms.

"I won't take your pity."

His respect for her went up a serious notch at that one. He knew she was strong, and this proved it even more. She stood on her own two feet and refused to be babied into things. It was something he'd always admired, her will power. She was just a little too stubborn at times. In this case it was just enough to grate on his nerves. And although he'd dealt with worse businessmen, none of them had been nearly so easy on the eyes. But that wasn't why he was doing this. Melody needed to go to New York for Katelan. That was reason enough.

Seto noticed belatedly that she'd started warning him again about what he could and couldn't do. It was rather amusing really.

"…And don't even _think_ about sending your cronies to drag me to that airport either. Whoever you send would be dead before they hit the floor, I guarantee…"

He put a finger to her lips and got right in her face, absently noting how her eyes got really wide at that and her hand flexed into a claw. He ignored the threat.

"The flight to New York leaves at seven tomorrow night and you are going to be on that plane. You will take this ticket and you will go get packed for that flight and I don't want to hear another word about it. Is that clear?"

Melody stared into those steely blue eyes of his and for the first time understood how he could be intimidating.

"I don't scare that easy, Seto Kaiba."

Seto grinned as if he was privy to a secret only he could understand.

"I know."

He rattled the paper and she took it.

"What's in this for you?" Melody still didn't get this whole thing. "You don't believe in being nice just for friendship's sake."

"I have my reasons."

She sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Well, thank you."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"Yeah, I noticed. Are you expecting something back?"

"Someday."

She smiled.

"You know where to find me."

"Have a safe trip, Melody. I'll let myself out."

Seto left with a swish of his duster, while Melody was still trying to process what just happened.

The man was an absolute egotist but he really did have a heart down there somewhere. Or it was a cruel angle but she didn't want to think about that.

Guess I ought to start packing… 

She tossed the envelope on the counter and went in her room, feeling as if her load had just been considerably lightened.

Two weeks later… 

Seto walked leisurely down the sidewalk, Saturday afternoon. Melody had gotten back from New York late last night, at midnight if he calculated traffic and layovers correctly. She'd probably tripped over that packet of make up work he'd sent to her, anonymously of course. The thought made him smirk.

But why on earth was he doing all this for her? Melody had asked him as much before she left and he'd given her vague, non-descript answers. But why was he really? He didn't like her, per say. Certainly not romantically or anything. The very idea made him shudder. Just what he needed; some girl to complicate his running a multi-billion dollar company _again_. And with her attitude, it would definitely be complicated.

He kicked listlessly at a rock. Over the past two weeks, he'd racked his brain for an answer of some kind, anything that might make this click together. So far nothing was coming. Why would this bother him though? He never cared about anyone else except his brother before, at least not enough to go to these lengths. So why Melody?

Despite his control, an aggravated sigh escaped him. Anyone on the same sidewalk made sure to give him a wide berth, they knew better than to mess with someone that powerful. It kind of…hurt. Yes, that was the word. It hurt to know they were afraid of him. It used to be one of his main thrills, instilling fear in those under him and demanding their obedience. But now it didn't feel all that great. Hadn't felt all that great for a couple years. And now that Mokuba was growing up, he was feeling even lonelier.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he was taking care of Melody because he was lonely. It would've taken nothing short of the Apocalypse for him to admit it but still. Maybe Melody was…a kindred spirit or something.

He shook his head. It sounded ridiculous even in _his_ mind.

"What's the great Seto Kaiba doing outside a limo?"

Well well well, speak of the devil. Seto slowed his steps and waited for Melody to catch up with him.

"Do you always stalk people?"

Melody smiled wickedly.

"Yup. Some more than others. Heya, thanks for…helping me out."

He shrugged.

"No big deal."

"Yes it was. I felt a lot better once I got to New York."

She _looked_ a lot better. That big black rain cloud that was hovering overhead before she left was gone. The light was back in her eyes now, the spring back in her walk. Pain was still there but it would pass in time.

"It's good to see you back on your feet again," he said quietly.

"Yeah. It's good to have a friend again."

Friend. Couldn't claim many of those. Melody could. Although, hers were more acquaintances than cry-on the-phone-for-an-hour chocolate lovers. And yet she still seemed to keep her own life that wasn't connected to people. That part confused him. He always thought friends just slowed people down.

"Not if you censor who you choose."

Seto glanced at her in surprise.

"How did you-?"

Melody flipped her hair and grinned.

"Not important. But friends can be beneficial, so long as you're careful."

Well, he'd never looked at it like that before. Made sense, he supposed.

"Later, Seto."

"Bye."

She walked off at a brisk pace, her raven hair bouncing in the wind. Seto watched her until she went around the corner.

What she said made sense. Certainly worth a try.

_I'm getting so soft it's not even funny._

A month passed. Two months. Melody seemed to be recovering, and even joked about happier memories with Yugi, Joey, and the others. Seto would watch from afar, solitary as he'd always been. But there was something in his eyes, a glint that no one else could bring when Melody was in the room. Few noticed it, few even bothered to look him in the eyes, but she knew. She knew. A glance, a nod, a brush of the shoulder was all he did. He wasn't demonstrative and so let Melody take his attentions as she would; as long as she knew he was there to help.

It was enough.

Then came the day the teacher turned on the news before class started. The newscaster went through the normal routine of weather, upcoming events, and break-ins somewhere else in the country and most of the kids tuned him out.

Until the man switched to Health and Medicine.

"_And in other news, American business tycoon Walt _ _Friedman died early this morning. Doctors report _ _Mr. Friedman had been diagnosed with cancer –a _ _rare strain of leukemia-about six months ago and _ _had not been expected to live. Who will inherit his _ _company has not been disclosed."_

That day, Melody checked out early.

-thump……fwump-

Melody fell limply on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Today had been horrible. Absolutely horrible. And she hadn't even paid a lick of attention in school. After that news report…

She glanced at the calendar on the wall. March 11th. Over two months since Katelan had died and it still hurt. She could still remember her trying to teach her chess, arguing with her lizard, that birthday party two years ago…even that stupid hairball cat card with the googly eyes.

It wasn't fair! She was just a child! She was going to be a professional author and illustrator when she grew up. She was going to have her five book series published as soon as she got out of the hospital. She wanted to go to Hawaii.

Melody bit her lip, hard. Tears burned a path down her cheeks onto the couch pillow. Her stomach ached and her throat hurt. It always did when she tried not to cry.

-knock knock-

Aw man, not another visitor. Ever since she told Yugi and them about Katelan she hadn't had a moment's peace. They meant well but sometimes she just wanted to be alone.

-knock knock-

Like now. Maybe if she didn't say anything they'd leave.

"Melody?"

She knew that voice. Well, at least she could be honest with Seto.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," she called.

"I know," came the reply. "Can I come in?"

"Will you go away when I ask you to?"

"Yes."

Melody waved her hand towards the door and the lock clicked open. Seto came in with a puzzled look on his face. A second later, he shrugged it off and closed the door.

"Don't you have some sort of business meeting or something?" she asked.

Seto tossed a plastic bag of what smelled like take-out on the counter and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"No. Even if I did, I wouldn't go."

Melody raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should I be flattered?"

"Maybe."

The CEO leaned forward on his knees and laced his fingers. Melody went back to staring at the ceiling, or rather, past the ceiling. Seto couldn't really tell which.

"Did I ever tell you about Emerald?" Melody asked.

"Her iguana? You mentioned something about…her?"

"Her, yeah. Katelan called her Scoochie, not real sure where that came from but anyway, she was so incredibly spoiled. Sometimes she'd get on Katelan's bed and crawl in between the headboard and the pillow and just fall asleep. No one else could feed her or anything without getting hit by her tail. That sucker hurts.

"One time, I tried to have a staring contest with her and she just closed the eye I was looking in –you know how they've got 'em on the sides- and just ignored me."

He grinned ruefully.

"Sounds like something you'd do."

"Yeah. She absolutely _hated_ my brother though. One time like forever ago, we went over to her house and Katelan snuck up and put Emerald on his head. Wadn't two seconds later and Emerald had her claws in his head and her tail in a chokehold around his neck. Of course, if he'd just grabbed the lizard and threw it off, Katelan would've killed him for hurting her pet."

"Well of course."

"But uh…the day after Katelan died they let her out in the backyard. They let her out all the time and they were just gonna let her go fend for herself after…it was all over. Anyway, they let her out; she crawled down to the fence, dug a hole, lay down and…just…died. Bobby said we should've seen her mom try and curl that lizard's tail around the thing to make it all dignified."

Seto grinned slightly.

"I can see it."

"Bobby said her brothers were all 'Mom? What the crap are you doing?' She said it was the weirdest funeral they'd ever done."

She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I miss her."

The drawing of some kind of wolf creature caught his eye. Melody must have stuck it in a folder cover after Katelan died. Seto picked it up.

"Did she do this?"

Melody turned over and rested her cheek on her hand.

"Yeah. I write stories and I was having a little trouble picturing one of my characters. You know on _Beauty and the Beast _how the Beast can walk on two legs or four and it still looks right?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I had in mind. She drew that in about ten minutes. Shading and all."

Seto whistled in appreciation.

"Impressive."

"Her entire room is _filled_ with stuff like that. All over the place."

"Talented girl."

Melody nodded as she started to tear up.

"I miss her so much." She squeezed her eyes shut and sunk her teeth in her lip. Her control was slipping faster and faster with every memory.

Seto knelt down on the floor and folded his arms on the edge of the couch.

"I know you do." And he did, to some level anyway.

She almost curled in on herself. Tears were coming in a steady stream now, the kind that hurt as much to watch as to cry.

"Sometimes I feel really bad about all this, then I get in a good mood and I feel bad about being in a good mood."

"You feel guilty."

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say."

"Don't. You have nothing to feel guilty about. And I don't think Katelan would want that."

"Probably not. It just hurts so much…I miss Katelan! I want her back!"

Seto reached out his hand and waited. When she didn't flinch, he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I know, believe me, I know. But you'll be ok. You'll get through this."

Melody listened to him talk, mulling his words over in her mind. Maybe what he was saying was true. Maybe this was just one of those things that faded over time. But it sure didn't feel like that.

He started absently playing with her hair, going back every once in a while when a stray tear slipped past her defenses. She'd half-expected his hand to be cold like the stone he always showed others but it wasn't. Actually his hands were pretty warm.

Stupid as it was, it made him seem so much more human.

She put a hesitant hand on his and he let it rest on her neck.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Seto blinked. No, to be truthful, he didn't. He was too calloused to believe in anything except what he could see, what he could explain. But he couldn't very well tell her that. What a way to make her really depressed.

"If there is one," he said slowly. "I'm sure she's up there."

Melody sighed and opened her eyes.

"Mokuba should be out of school by now."

"Yeah. Will you be okay here?"

She stared up at the ceiling again.

"I think so. Someday."

He accepted her answer and headed towards the door.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Seto, hang on."

"Hanging."

Melody came to stand in front of him, effectively blocking his way out.

"You've been so sweet this entire time..."

He fought a cringe at the term "sweet" but she didn't notice.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

Seto gave a small smirk and shook his head.

"No."

"No? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing. You helped my little brother. I hate being in debt."

"You've more than paid that off, Seto. You don't owe me a thing."

"Maybe. Maybe so."

"Well, can I at least give you a hug?"

What a request! Seto wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Uh…"

"Please?"

Any further and she may have gone into the Puppy-Dog Pout; he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"I…guess so."

Melody, like she was handling fire, carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. He was warm, and she could feel the muscles underneath his clothes. Now more than ever, he was human…really human.

Seto went stiff at first then cautiously returned the hug. This was weird. Really weird. Hugs from his brother were about all he was used to. But a girl? Schyeah right.

Still, perhaps she needed to be held. She was shaking, trembling, non-stop. Had been ever since that bloody newscast at school. He tightened his grip and the shaking slowed.

"You'll be fine, Melody."

"I hope so."

The CEO pulled away and smiled. The first real smile she'd ever seen from him. He really should do that more often but she didn't feel now was the right time to comment.

Seto dug around for a pen and scrap of paper.

"If you ever need anything –_anything_-, you call me first. And if you don't, you'll hear from me personally one way or another."

She smiled in return as she took the crumpled number.

"Then I guess nothing can hurt me."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Without another word, he walked out, his trenchcoat billowing behind him. A small trace of a smile was still on his lips as he went and that glint was still in his eye.

She'd be fine. She was strong and knew the ways of the world as well as he. This blazing grief would only serve to make her stronger.

The smile shifted to the smirk he was so well known for. Oh yes, Melody Solo was far from beaten. And Seto Kaiba was there to make sure of it.

"_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Cause I never said some things that I meant to_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Cause I'd give anything if I just knew…"_

I miss you, Katelan.


End file.
